


【HP】无题

by ShrimpZhou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZhou/pseuds/ShrimpZhou
Summary: 预警和说明：小天狼星x原创女主，H。
Kudos: 2





	【HP】无题

安妮·波尔格架着小天狼星布莱克跌跌撞撞地冲进格里莫广场12号的门廊，卷进一阵带着雨雾湿气的风。走了几步，她再也架不住小天狼星了，他瘫在门廊尽头的地上，而她跪坐在他旁边，手摁着他肩颈处的伤口，焦急地喊：“有没有人……莱姆斯，莫丽，亚瑟……莱姆斯！”  
“砰”，随着爆裂般的一声响，年迈而邋遢的克利切出现在他们面前。“克利切听到有人在嚷嚷，”它拉长了声调问，“你想干什么，你这肮脏的，混了哑炮血脉的波尔格？”  
“他需要治疗，克利切……”安妮甚至无暇为克利切言语中提到的哑炮而发怒，她着急地说，“有人吗，莱姆斯——”她提高了嗓音，越过克利切冲着门廊喊道，只得到了空而钝的回音。  
“今晚你们不是有战斗吗，”克利切说，好心提醒她，“他们都出去啦。”  
“天，”安妮抖抖索索地用左手抽出右侧口袋里的魔杖，施了个咒，“白鲜飞来！”房子里仍然安安静静的，没有她想象中应该有的、某种东西叮零哐啷地突破重重阻碍飞过来的声音。  
“克利切，帮帮他，小天狼星他需要治疗……请你帮帮他。”安妮恳切地说，与此同时，她看到家养小精灵的脸上浮现出一种让她的心越来越沉的喜悦神态。  
“小天狼星是你的主人！”安妮跪坐在地上，挺直了上半身不可思议地质问道。  
“是啊，小天狼星少爷，和波特家的败类、狼人和泥巴种打交道的好少爷，”克利切嘲讽道，然后快乐地、大发慈悲地说，“克利切当然听从小天狼星少爷的吩咐，但那得是他自己来吩咐，而不是随随便便哪个半哑炮也能支使高贵的布莱克家族的家养小精灵……”  
小天狼星似乎渐渐有了些意识，他低而急促地喘着气，安妮立即伏身去听他的动静。他虚弱地咳嗽了几声，几乎是用气音说：“闭嘴，克利切！治疗我，然后滚。”  
克利切立即像是被掐住了脖子，一语不发地鞠了个躬，它竖起一根手指，安妮想它大概是施了个强大的治疗魔咒，小天狼星的锁骨处不再往外渗血，他也肉眼可见地面色立即红润了起来。然后是“砰”的一声响，家养小精灵怀着不甘的眼神消失在了原地。  
“你还好吗，小天狼星，你还好吗？”安妮看小天狼星慢慢坐了起来，慌乱地问。她的双手因为之前按住伤口——那恶咒让普通的魔法都无效，她只能用麻瓜的方式为他止血——而沾上了一层鲜血，正逐渐氧化成铁锈色的暗红，她用这双手捧住小天狼星的脸，似乎是刚刚拿回了思考的能力，眼泪从她海水蓝的眼睛里滚落下来。  
“没事了，我很好，没事了……”小天狼星毫不介意自己的脸上也沾了血迹，他抱住安妮，偏过头去亲了亲她的耳侧，手掌安慰地拍着她的背。  
安妮稍微从这个怀抱中退开，伸手胡乱地擦了擦自己的脸，这反而让她脸上更脏了。小天狼星看着她，没忍住笑出了声。他伸手从旁边随手拽过一片帷幔，给她把脸上的泪水和脏污擦拭干净。他们对视着，安妮看着他的眼睛，想要凑过去吻他，但被一阵突如其来的尖叫打断了。  
“谁？”  
她抬头望向声音的来源，原来是帷幔被拉开后墙上露出的一幅画，画框里脸色蜡黄的女巫歇斯底里的尖叫着，女巫的目光费力地往下挪了挪，看到了他们，随即咒骂道：“纯血统的叛徒，滚出我的房子！”  
“闭嘴，你这巫婆！”小天狼星反应过来之后，显然是被激怒了，他冲着画像大吼道，一边站了起来，想要重新拉上帘子将她盖住，但它似乎被施过魔法，而老太太仍然在大吼大叫。  
“恶心，狂妄，愚蠢！你给我们的家族抹黑——”  
“她是谁？”安妮也站起身问。其实不必多说，就凭这和克利切一样的腔调，她一定是这里的前任主人之一。但小天狼星的回答仍然让安妮惊讶。“我母亲。”他言简意赅地说，发现帘子光靠他一个人无法合上之后索性撒手扔开。  
“你让畸形人、臭烘烘的野兽和杂种占据我的房子！”她尖叫道，小天狼星愤怒地回以更大声的嚷嚷：“闭嘴，我说了闭嘴！你这可憎的老女巫！”  
“你，你又是什么？”布莱克夫人的目光转向安妮，她眯着眼睛问，“泥巴种，哑炮，还是干脆就是个麻瓜？滚出去！我绝不允许——”  
安妮怒从心头起，撩了撩头发，嘲讽地抬起下巴：“‘绝不允许’？”她一把揪住小天狼星的前襟，把他拽到自己面前，和自己胸膛贴着胸膛。“绝不允许什么，让我玷污你们布莱克家族的高贵血液？”她挑衅地问，随即一踮脚，在布莱克夫人惊怒的尖利嗓音中吻了上去。小天狼星略感意外，但紧接着就搂住了安妮的腰，加深了这个吻。他略微低下头，和安妮额头相抵，安妮看到这男人眼角微微的笑纹。  
“干得漂亮，安妮。”  
（“孽障，不知廉耻的垃圾！”）  
“过奖。”她说着，手上已经是一刻不停地解开了他的袍子，小天狼星热切地看着她，好奇她接下来会做什么，也配合地随安妮脱下自己的衣服。安妮的手扶着他光裸的肩，仰头亲吻他的下巴、喉结和锁骨。她吻过小天狼星的胸膛和肚脐，手指描摹他腹肌的轮廓，半蹲着把他的内裤扒了下来。小天狼星笑着把安妮从地上拉了起来，一刻也不想放开似的，和她缠绵地吻在一起。  
（“匪夷所思，你们这些疯子！败类！卑劣的篡夺者！”）  
安妮抬手解开自己的斗篷扣子，任它在身后滑落，露出内里穿着的一身简单的衬衣和长裙。小天狼星随着她的动作而顺从地坐到地上躺好，他几乎是赤裸着的，而安妮全身上下穿戴齐整。她站在他旁边，弯腰从裙子下面褪下内裤，然后随意地将长长的马尾一挽，就用这条蕾丝随便地绕了几圈，将长发盘在脑后。  
（“无耻至极，妄图污损我的门楣！”）  
安妮半跪下来，看到小天狼星甚至有点紧张地盯着自己。她一条腿跨了过去，坐在他身上，伏在他胸膛上和他接吻。裙摆四散开来，像一朵盛开的灰色花朵。  
（“你们居然敢，你们居然敢！荒唐，家族的耻辱，我永远不会原谅——”）  
她握住小天狼星，身体慢慢下沉，将它吞了进去，小天狼星也握住她的腰，随她一起动作着。安妮低下头看着他，这个憔悴但英俊的男人，他也注视着安妮。在这离奇的浪潮中，他向上伸出手来，为安妮把散落下来的一缕长发别到耳后。布莱克夫人愤怒到吼破了音，嗓子如同锈迹斑斑的木锯一样扔着几个破碎的单词，而安妮不再在乎这无足轻重的肖像画了，她只能注意到小天狼星灰色的眼睛里映着自己。  
“你以前对我说过，这样的反击并不光荣，”小天狼星仍然躺在地上，他说，“你还记得吗？”  
怎么会不记得呢？但我更惊讶的是原来你也记得。  
“我也爱你，小天狼星。”她回答道。


End file.
